


Five Glimpses of Isaac

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rebecca is a man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Glimpses of Isaac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> In the course of writing this, I realized I'd been transposing some of the things I thought I knew about Rebecca from another Immortal. Nonetheless, I ran with it.
> 
> I still want to know why she uses Hebrew-origin names while being from Mycenae.
> 
> Name in first section provided by the wonderful Rhi!

1\. Eirenaios wandered through the market place in Athens, listening idly to the various demagogues, hawkers, and general crowd noises. For all the changes, it felt as if little had changed since his mortal life in Mycenae. High-minded ideals, war on the wind always, and the scrabble to get by never really changed. The only differences between here and other parts of the world were which forms of ideas were in vogue.

That and the demagogues. He gave a smile at the thought, then stepped into the shop of a notable apothecary, looking for the local herbs he wanted to acquire. Maybe he would stay; Athens seemed to be a busy enough place to stay lost in and brush up on the newer skills from the local Asclepians.

2\. "You never fuss at me for asking why."

Isaac gave his student an indulgent smile. "If you are asking questions, you might actually be learning, Amanda," he told her. "It's when you fail to question me that I worry."

The younger Immortal pouted; she knew what she was doing most of the time. Really.

The pout had no effect on Isaac, though, and eventually she gave up, working on her lessons.

3\. "Not a typical profession for a man," Connor teased, but he followed Isaac's directions on how to finish caring for the newborn twin.

"Your cousin didn't give me such grief over it, MacLeod." Isaac smiled though. "You learn many things in the years you wander. Helping others at least gives me a way to leave a small mark on the world."

"Ahh, you've met Duncan?" Connor did nod at the rest of the comment. He wondered just how Isaac and Ramirez had gotten along through the years, as both wandered far and wide, always getting in the middle of things.

Isaac nodded, even as the secondborn twin squalled in his hands under the vigorous towel rubbing. "I ran into him as a companion of his was near to her delivery. He was most thankful. Besides, you had to have delivered your share of babies."

"Sheep aren't babies!" Connor laughed, then looked over at the second one. "Louder than mine; sure he's healthy?"

"Yours didn't get caught up for near too long," Isaac rebutted, before swaddling the smaller twin, pleased when Connor carefully mimicked the action. He did prefer to run into the ones who weren't strictly head-hunting; friendships made the long life easier.

4\. "Amanda was through recently," Darius said, as he poured water for his friend. Isaac nodded, then sighed.

"And Luther not long after?"

"How well you know your students," Darius agreed. 

Isaac was quiet for a long moment after. "Darius, if we take them in, give them the skills to survive the Game, and then they… warp, what is our responsibility then?"

Darius settled in his own seat, met Isaac's gaze, then sighed. "I have wrestled that matter often, as you well know, and I have no more guidance than you. We may only hope they improve and see the better way to follow."

5\. There was no choice. He did not think Luther would be honorable enough to let his wife go safely free… yet she was in danger. His eyes met those of his wife, hand loosening on the sword.

//Run.// It was a silent plea, just before he let the weapon fall.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I am less happy with this than I had hoped to be. However, I felt the ending needed to be this way... why, just because the character was a man, would he feel any less strong about sacrifice for love? And no, I wasn't going to allow him to save them both, because that would be a slap at Rebecca herself.


End file.
